Хрупкое как стекло
by Dannelyan
Summary: Когда я моргаю, на миг гаснет свет. Или он гаснет потому, что я моргаю? / Бред, POV и совершенно ничем не обоснованное AU, потому что родилось всё из мысли о Табрисе, вернувшемся после Комплементации. Полностью отдаю себе отчёт в том, что это невозможно. Не скажу насчёт OOC - его характера мы почти не знаем.


Когда я моргаю, на миг гаснет свет. Или он гаснет потому, что я моргаю?

…очнуться на берегу – не так уж и плохо. Тускло-красная земля под лопатками давит на спину, ноги захлёстывает слабая волна: одна и та же или каждая следующая – иная? Прозрачно-синее море, насколько хватает глаз – это красиво, но удивляет. Оно пытается звать меня, но я не слушаю.

«_Воспоминаний нет_», — понимаю я, пока бреду вдоль берега. Не помню, кто я. Не помню, зачем. Багрово-туманный шар беззвучно соскальзывает в прозрачно-синее, и это красиво. «_Кажется, Лилим называют это закатом – окончившимся днём_». С интересом изучаю проснувшуюся мысль, но она ничего не даёт мне, кроме знака: окончившийся день – значит, отдых. Странно. Я не устал, но так проще.

Отдых тоже оказался непонятным, отдых – это лежать на песке и смотреть на чуть мерцающие высоко вверху светящиеся точки, пока из-за темноты за головой не брызнет золотисто-белым, возвращая земле красное и даря песку серо-серое. «_Восход_», — шепнуло небо. «_Повторяй это чаще и, может быть, ты поверишь_», — ответил я.

Первые другие не-я встретились скоро. Их терзало странное – слова говорили о еде, а мысли – о лишении жизни. Это как-то связано? Они ударили меня, надеясь причинить вред, и я принял новую игру. Жаль, что у меня получилось лучше – всё слишком быстро закончилось. «_Время_», – прошелестел песок, — «_новое слово_». Он стал разговорчив, но это объяснимо – ведь я подарил ему ярко-алое. Пусть немного, но так красиво.

…мысли тоже могут лгать. Другие не-я часто делают так. Когда я приходил в их железные города, сползающие в воду, где воняло не-жизнью и страхом, другие не-я говорили ласковые слова, но мысли их набрасывались на меня, чтобы посадить в клетку. В таких городах всегда много клеток, в таких городах не прекращается игра – одни не-я выпускают и снова ловят других, и тогда мысли первых замолкают о еде, а мысли вторых – о голоде и боли. Да, я выучил много новых слов, а игра не даёт заскучать, пусть даже песку неприятно получать в подарок столько ярко-алого.

…раздражает. Лилим – другие не-я – называют это чувствами. Чувства говорят моим голосом, скользят внутри, объясняя, почему песку неприятно, почему болят глаза и почему отдых – бесполезно, но светящиеся точки наверху – красиво. Чувства растолковали, наконец, что игра – это неправильно. Лилим слишком слабые, пусть даже и хотят посадить в клетку. Лилим всё время хотят есть, а причинять боль для них – необходимость. «_Отвратительно_», — шепнула память голосом Синдзи. Почему? И кто это – Синдзи?

…акустические формулы. Голос. Речь. Они так общаются, но когда попробовал я – разбежались с криками «Убийца! Чудовище!» Что это с ними? Хотя, этот город другой. Здесь меньше боли и не-жизни, почти нет голода, но страха ещё больше. Это странно и ново – не зря я ушел вглубь земли подальше от прозрачно-синего. Спустя два заката кто-то из них спрятал весь свой страх и заговорил со мной. Он рассказал, что у них мало еды, мало места и много проблем, а потом попросил меня уничтожить другой город неподалёку, потому что у тех больше еды, места и тоже много проблем. «Сыграть в игру?» — спросил я, и его страх вернулся. «Почему я должен соглашаться?» — спросил я, и он ответил, что только так можно выжить. Не понимаю. Может, объяснят в том, другом городе?

…звуки служат, говорят Лилим. Зачем так? Звуки подчиняются, не проявляя своей воли, но – служить? Это принижает их до чего-то ненужного. Звуки трогают сердце, воля рождает музыку, музыка влечёт – петь. По-моему, песня – венец культуры Лилим. Когда я пробую петь, что-то захлёстывает изнутри, как море – землю. Это больно, я слышу память, шепчущую разными голосами, а однажды – засыпаю. Мне снится оранжевое небо и чёрная луна, крики и голос, повторяющий: «Но я решил умереть. Жизнь и смерть для меня – одно и то же. Собственная смерть – единственная полная свобода». И чья-то огромная ладонь, приближающаяся ко мне.

Что бывает – потом?..

…здесь явно побывали рейдеры. Это слово я узнал несколько закатов назад, когда нашёл умирающих. Мне было жаль их, но и они не знали, что бывает потом. Лишь один ещё мог говорить, и я подарил им тишину, как он и просил. Наверное, поэтому и услышал её голос. «_Ребёнок_», — сказал огонь, пожирающий остатки стен поселения. «_Ей рано в тишину_», — нежно ответила память голосом девушки, похожей на меня.

…когда я пою – эта маленькая лилим успокаивается. С ней сложно и интересно. Она нуждается в пище и чистой воде, страдает от холода и не умеет говорить даже в мыслях. Но она слушает меня и пытается отвечать, хоть и не словами. Я пою ей, и мне больно, что-то захлёстывает изнутри, хочется прекратить и попросить для себя тишины. «_Но свобода воли даётся не просто так и не зачем-то_», — шепчет далеко-далеко прозрачно-синее море, — «_не только смерть – выбор_». И мы остаёмся. Ведь её жизнь сейчас зависит от меня, не так ли?

Когда я моргаю, на миг гаснет свет. Или он гаснет потому, что я моргаю? Как бы то ни было, это единственное, что я знаю о себе.


End file.
